Äitienpäivä - hieman erilaisissa olosuhteissa
by 00Asphyxia00
Summary: Peter (Sealand) on suruissaan, kun hänellä ei ole lainkaan rahaa ostaakseen lahjaa isälleen Berwaldille (Ruotsi) äitienpäivä lahjaa. Mutta onneksi ystävällinen kauppias myy tälle halvalla sillin, jolle ei käy niin hyvin. Mutta Peter ei kuitenkaan lannistu, hän näki ainakin kortin eteen paljon työtä. Koko summary sisällä.


**A/N: Viikon myöhässä oleva äitienpäivä ficci, mutta parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan, eikö? Aikaisempia ficcejäni en ole täällä tai missään muuallakaan julkaissut, äidinkieleni on surkea, joten yhdyssana ja muita virheitä löytyy läjäkaupalla. Mutta ei anneta niiden häiritä lukunautintoa. Mielipiteensä tästä saa kertoa ja kritiikkiä otan mielelläni vastaan.**

**Summary: Peter (Sealand) on suruissaan, kun hänellä ei ole lainkaan rahaa ostaakseen lahjaa isälleen Berwaldille (Ruotsi) äitienpäivä lahjaa. Mutta onneksi ystävällinen kauppias myy tälle halvalla sillin, jolle ei käy niin hyvin. Mutta Peter ei kuitenkaan lannistu, hän näki ainakin kortin eteen paljon työtä. Tino (Suomi) saa kuitenkin mustat sukat, kun hän ei ollutkaan se äitihahmo kuten on aina kuvitellut.**

**Paritukset: SuFin.**

**Disclaimer: Kaikki hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaryualle, paitsi tarina jonka revein päästäni.**

**•••**

Peter huokaisi ja katseli akvaariossa neonsinisessä valossa uivia trooppisia kaloja. "Kuinka paljon tuo oranssi-mustaraidallinen maksaa?" , poika kysyi hymyillen säteilevästi, hän tykkäsi kalasta, koska se näytti aivan kuin olisi karannut Nemoa Etsimässä -elokuvasta. "Kymmenen euroa." , kauppias vastaa ja siirtää katseensa takaisin kissanruokahyllyyn, jota juuri järjesteli.  
Peter huokaa syvään, hänellä on ainoastaan viiden euron seteli, ei hän mitään kalaa sillä saa. Sillä aikaa kun Peter pohtii kulmiaan kutristaen mitä ostaa äidilleen äitienpäivä lahjaksi, tulee eräs tuttu ystävällinen myyjä pois varastotilasta. "Hei Peter, tulitko tänään taas vain katselemaan vai oletko päättänyt jo ostaa jotakin?" , ruskea hiuksinen mies kysyy silmälasejaan ylemmäs nostaen.

"Minun pitäisi ostaa äidille lahja, mutta minulla on vain viisi euroa eikä se riitä mihinkään kalaan." , Peter mutisee murheellisena. Mies taputtaa pojan päätä.  
"Meille tuli yksi silli kuljetuksen mukana, vahingossa, ja saat sen vaikka.. ..kahdella eurolla." , mies ehdottaa osoittaen nyrpeän näköistä kalaa yksin pienessä kulhossa.  
Peter hymyilee leveästi ja nyökäyttää päätään: "Otan sen! Äiti varmasti tykkää siitä!"

Poika heittää harmaan Star Wars reppunsa selkäänsä ja pitää kalaa ylpeänä läpinäkyvässä pussissaan. "Sinä olet isän äitienpäivä lahja!" , Peter hihkaisee iloisena ja jatkaa koulumatkaansa kotia kohti.

"Moi moi!" , kuuluu iloinen ääni keittiön avoimesta ikkunasta ja blondi lyhyt mies heiluttaa kättään vilkkaasti pojalle, joka juuri soraista pihatietä porhaltaa kohti ulko-ovea.  
Peter vilkuttaa takaisin piilottaen kalan selkänsä taakse, kukaan ei saa vielä tietää siitä.

**•••**

"Miten koulussa meni?" , Tino kysyy pikku pojalta joka syö makaroonilaatikkoa suurella ruokahalulla. Berwald nyökkää hieman tarkoittaen kysyä samaa kysymystä, mutta valitettavasti hän ei tahdo sanoa: "Juuri niin, kerrohan poikaseni." tai "Hankkiuduitko taas ongelmiin, poika?". Se olisi liian isämäistä hänen luonteelleen. Muutenkin ylihuomenna on äitienpäivä ja kaikki muut lapset tekevät lahjoja jollekkin, mutta Peter ei voi tehdä kellekkään. Berwald pudistaa päätään ja unohtaa kokonaan kuunnella Peterin selitystä koulupäivästään.  
"Sehän on mahtavaa!" , Tino hihkaisee ja hymyilee leveästi. Berwald kohottaa kulmiaan hämmentyneenä, mutta antaa asian olla. Omapahan oli häpeänsä kun ei kuunnellut.

"Tuota.. Onko meillä kumilenkkejä ja teippiä?" , Peter kysyy hiljaa Tinolta. "On, molempia löytyy työhuoneesta oikeanpuoleisen laatikkorivin ylin laatikko." , Tino selittää tiskejä kuivaten.  
Peter kiittää ja kiiruhtaa olohuoneen kautta hämärästi valaistuun toimistoon. "Hei isä." , Peter tervehtii pitkää hiljaista ruotsalaismiestä, joka istuu huoneennurkassa olevalla mustalla nojatuolilla, ja naama tietenkin kiinni kannettavassaan. "God kväll." , Berwald tervehtii ja kiinnittää katseensa taas näyttöön.  
Peter hymyilee ja ottaa kaiken tarvittavansa vaeltaen sitten aulaan, josta menevät portaat yläkertaan.

Hieman rusehtava lyhyt käytävä, jonka seinät ovat täytetty taidemaalausten kopioilla ja neljällä valkoisella ovella. Yhdessä ovessa on sinistä, keltaista ja taas sinistä, nimittäin puiset kirjaimet "B & T", vaaleansiniset kirjaimet "PETER", yhdessä ovessa on keltaisella "WC". Yksi ovi onkin sitten varasto, joten se ei tarvitse mitään kylttiä.  
Peteriä ihmetytti kirjavat värit kuitenkin niin hillityssä käytävässä, ei hän sellaiseen ollut tottunut. Nimittäin hänen isoveljensä Arthur ei voinut sietää kirjavia värejä talossaan, vaikka hänen oma huoneensa olikin kaiken kirjavan fantasia roinan peitossa.

Peter avaa oman huoneensa oven käväistyään ensin vessassa hakemassa lisää tarvikkeita lahjan paketoimiseen. Hänen huoneensa on merensininen ja seinillä olevissa boordeissa on aaltojen kuvia. Peter itse ainakin tykkäsi siitä kovasti, vaikka hänen huoneensa tuntuikin aina olevan aivan sekainen leluista, mutta ei se häntä haitannut.

Peter sitoo toisen kumilenkin kalan pussin ympärille, ottaen sitten vessapaperia ja kiertäen sitä pussin ympärille teippiä välillä lisäten. "Yayy!" , Peter hymyilee aikaansaannokselleen ja pistää tekemänsä pinkin sateenkaarikortin sen viereen. Blondi poika silmäilee hetken vielä kaunista myttyä ja piilottaa sen sitten parahiksi piiloon sänkynsä alle, kun ovi avautuu ja pitkä blondi mies tunkee päänsä sisään sanoen hiljaisella mutisevalla äänellän: "Kylpysi on valmis."

**•••**

Peter katselee Ahvenanmaan auringon laskua ja miettii, mahtaako se näyttää samalta kaikkialla maailmassa. Japani kertoi hänelle joskus kuinka kauniilta kirsikkapuut näyttävät auringon laskiessa. Hän on aina halunnut käydä Japanissa, mutta Kiku ei suostu ottamaan häntä sinne, syystä jota ei kerro.  
Peter haukoittelee ja hymyilee tyytyväisenä, huomenna olisi lauantai ja sitten olisi sunnuntai, koko viikon kohokohta.

**•••**

Peter hiipii kahdeksan aikaan aamulla kosteahkon pakettinsa kanssa kohti makuuhuoneen ovea jossa kirjaimet "B & T" ovat. Peter raottaa ovea ja vilkaisee sisään. Tunkkainen ilma ja kaksi lähekkäin nukkuvaa myttyä sängyn keskellä. Peter silmäilee huonetta, juuri sellainen kuin hän muisti; valkoiset seinät joista yksi on kukallinen, peilipöytä, ruskea peilikaappi, sänky, nojatuoli ja pieni kirjahylly.

Poika avaa ovea enemmän päästäen valoa sisään. Peter laskee lahjansa peilipöydän tuolille ja avaa ikkuna verhon ja sitten raottaa parvekkeen ovea saadakseen raitista ilmaa sisään.  
"Paljon onnea isä!" , poika huudahtaa kohta tämän jälkeen ja hyppää sängyn jalkopäähän litaten onniteltavan henkilön jalat.

Ähkäisy, jalkojen siirto, silmien hitaasti avaus, toinen ähkäisy ja hitaasti ylös nouseminen. Koko päivän ensimmäinen näky on kostea vessapaperi mytty, joka on tungettu ruotsalais herran silmien eteen. "Hyvää äitienpäivää isä!" , Peter toivottaa todella leveästi hymyillen, niin että koko virheetön hammasrivistö näkyy.  
"Öh. Tack." , Berwald kiittää ja ottaa paketin vastaan. Tino silmäilee tapahtumia hieman hymyillen vierestä.

Berwald avaa nyt jo ennemminkin märän paketin ja katsoo hämmentyneenä sen sisältöä. Pinnalla kelluva silli, ja osaksi tyhjä vedellä täytetty pussi. Mies katsoo hieman hämmentyneenä kuollutta kalaa jäänsinisillä silmillään, kunnes katsoo Peteriin hieman, aivan hieman hymyille. "Tack, ehkä se olisi ollut parempi elävänä, mutta kyllä se näinkin käy."  
Peter halaa isäänsä leveästi hymyillen ja juoksee sitten omaan huoneeseensa leikkimään.

Tino näyttää nyrpeää naamaa. "Minä kun luulin olevani se äidillinen hahmo." , tämä ruikuttaa ruotsalaismiehen olkapäätä vasten nojaten. "Kyllä sinäkin tämän saat jos tahdot." , Berwald sanoo pussia ojentaen.  
"Äh, ei se mitään auta." , Tino puhahtaa ja painaa päänsä takaisin tyynyyn kääntäen selkänsä. Berwald huokaa ja laskee pussin kaloineen peilipöydälle ja vessapaperit roskikseen.  
Menee makaamaan takaisin mukavan pehmeälle patjalle ja silkkilakanoiden sekaan. Kietoo kätensä Tinon ympärille. "Onhan sinulla aina minut." , tämä toteaa ja saa Tinon hymyilemään.  
"Totta, turha murjottaa.", Tino minuuttien hiljaisuuden jälkeen toteaa ja halaa ruotsalaista.

"Olisko aamupalan aika?" , suomalainen kysyy raahaten kaikki perässään syömään aamupalaa. Suloinen, pieni lumen valkoinen koira päättää ottaa torkut Berwaldin murolautasella, ihan näin äitienpäivän kunniaksi.


End file.
